Lindsey Naegle
Lindsey Naegle (often spelt "Lindsay Naegle") is the (former) ninth main antagonist turned supporting character from TV Series "The Simpsons". She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. In the episode "The episode "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show", she had no name and was known only (at least on the Internet) as "The Generic Female TV Executive". She appeared again in "Girly Edition", also as a generic female TV executive (only her hair and facial features differed from her first appearance). In "They Saved Lisa's Brain", she was introduced as "Lindsey Naegle", a member of the Springfield Chapter of Mensa, and has since become a recurring character. The writers modeled Naegle on a number of network executives that they have encountered while working on the show. The character gets her last name from Hollywood talent agent Sue Naegle, president of HBO Entertainment and wife of Simpsons writer Dana Gould. Writer Matt Selman chose the first name "Lindsey" because he thought it sounded like the name of an annoyingly talkative woman. Naegle prototypes have appeared throughout the series, such as the OmniTouch Rep from "Make Room for Lisa" and Laramie executive Mindy from "E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)". She is a self-described sexual predator, her given reason for frequently changing jobs. She has been known to flirt openly with many men, including Ned Flanders, Kirk Van Houten, and Homer, though she even flirts in a business-like manner, describing her sex-appeal like a resume, offering contracts to lead to marriage, and arranging dates like business meetings. Chris Turner, author of the book Planet Simpson, called Naegle "an excellent allegory for the modern corporate age: you don't see through her because there's nothing else to see." Her political allegiances are not concrete: In "You Kent Always Say What You Want," she is shown at the Republican Party headquarters. Friends *Marge Simpson - Enemy Turned Friend *Cookie Kwan *Agnes Skinner *Bernice Hibbert *Helen Lovejoy *Luann Van Houten *Lisa Simpson *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Edna Flanders (Deceased) *Moe Szyslak - Love Interest *Lenny Leonard - Love Interest *Krusty the Clown - Love Interest *Horatio McCallister - Love Interest *The Rich Texan *Professor Jonathan Frink *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Seymour Skinner *Jeffrey Albertson *Herman Hermann *Gary Chalmers Enemies *Mr. Burns - Ally Turned Enemy *Russ Cargill Villainous Acts *Lindsey Naegle has used her brains and business sense in the service of evil in some of the earlier seasons. One example was her helping the corrupt toy company in the episode Grift of the Magi. In this episode, she assists in the creation of 'Funzo,' a robotic toy that is programmed to destroy all other toys to make sure it sells better than any other. The company's plan is foiled when Homer, Bart and Lisa manage to steal and destroy all Funzos. *She also helped Mr. Burns take over Reverend Lovejoy's church when he was broke and needed money to repair it in the episode She of Little Faith. Taking charge, Naegle turned the church into a crooked small business full of advertisements and 'impulse-buy' items. She seemed to take pleasure in the disgust Lisa felt at her actions - when Lisa, seeing the redone church stated she felt like throwing up, Naegle crossed her arms smugly and stated "Then my work is done." *Her greatest role as villain came in the episode Marge vs. Singles Seniors Childless Couples and Teens and Gays. In this episode, she leads a new political group designed to make sure no benefits or assistance are ever given to children or families. Under her new law, families with kids become second-class citizens and are marginalized, and school-buses, toy stores and the children's sections of libraries are destroyed or revamped to cater to adults instead. Marge tries to lead the families of Springfield to resist Naegle, but is no match for her slick advertising. Fortunately, her initiative is defeated on election day when Bart, Lisa and the other kids infect the voters who support Lindsey with flu germs, making them to sick to vote for her laws. *In the episode "You Kent Always Say What You Want", Kent's webcast is successful, but the Republican Party, less than thrilled about Kent revealing their ill-gotten gains, orders Lindsey Naegle and Krusty to stop him. She and the other Republican Party members offer him his old job back with a 50% raise. Kent immediately accepts and apologizes to Lisa. This was Lindsey Naegle's last villainous action in the TV series so far. Gallery Lindsey Naegle.png|Lindsey Naegle Trivia *Lindsey makes her first appearance in "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show". In this episode, her character was simply referred to as “Female Network Executive”, and had brunette hair instead of her usual blonde hair. She later returned in "Girly Edition". *In the episode “''They Saved Lisa’s Brain''”, the character was introduced as Lindsey Naegle, a member of the Springfield Mensa Society and head of Advanced Capital Ventures, specializing in synergy and books on how to cheat at bridge. *Lindsey sounds and acts very similar to Charlotte Pickles, a character from the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats also voiced by MacNeille. *She appears to be friends with Cookie Kwan. Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Business Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:In love villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Singing Villains